


Peter Stress Bakes

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And that Malia didn't come out of the woods a genius, Friendship with Peter and Malia, I'm not even trying with titles anymore, M/M, Pre-slash for Peter and Stiles, and friends Stiles and Malia, dunno, just wanted to write Peter baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Um, Stiles helps Malia and Peter bakes and there's flirting and stuff. I dunno, sometimes you have to provide the fluff you want.





	Peter Stress Bakes

“He won’t be upset, Malia? I thought no one was supposed to know where Peter’s cave is?”

Malia sighs and Stiles can feel her roll her eyes, just like a born Hale. “Obviously he doesn’t live in a cave, Stiles, and he’s just going to be so happy about me and my news that he won’t care you drove me home.”

“Super, hopefully he’ll ignore me. That’s been our relationship, after all. Either terrorize or ignore the little human,” Stiles whispers, following Malia into her birth-father’s apartment. Which smells like… like chocolate and cinnamon and vanilla and damn. That’s a good thing and not what Stiles expects.

They’ve barely made it inside before Malia’s pulled aside. “So… how did it go?” Peter shoves a plate of some kind of cookie into Malia’s hands. It looks warm and melty with that still kinda bendy look that warm cookies have.

She grabs one and shoves the whole thing into her mouth, eyes going wide as she starts panting around it, trying to cool down the hot mouthful. “Good! Great! I passed everything, Peter, and next year, I’ll be at San Francisco State!”

Peter pulls her into hug, and they both tilt their heads, synchronized to let the other sniff into necks, rubbing their cheeks together.

It seems too personal to watch, so Stiles slides around them into Peter’s kitchen. There’s the cookies on Malia’s plate, and a separate cooling rack with Snickerdoodles and a pan of brownies waiting to be cut. “You’re a baker. You can bake, Peter! Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I’m not a baker, Stiles,” Peter says, as though Stiles had accused him of some heinous crime. Which in Peter-speak might be doing something typically human. Or nice. “I’m a homicidal, potentially sociopathic werewolf, with an ass that won’t quit.”

There’s silence for a minute, until Malia squishes up her nose in disgust. “Jesus, Stiles, do you have to make that stink? And stop looking at my father’s ass!” She turns to Peter and flashes her eyes. “Thanks for the cookies and I’ll be in my room. I want to call Kira and let her know. She’s going to be so excited.”

“Go, go on,” Peter says, and moves into the kitchen, putting more cookies and a huge chunk of brownie on a plate, shoving it over to her. “Go and call your friends, you should celebrate.” He stops and Stiles has to turn away from the vulnerability on his face. “I’m proud of you, Malia. You worked hard and it shows. Your pack is proud of you, and I’m proud of you.”

Stiles has never seen Malia flustered, but she is now, blushing and biting her lip before she pulls Peter into another hug. The plate’s between them, keeping the little distance they both seem to need. “Thanks, Peter.” She turns to Stiles and says, “Thanks for driving me, Stiles,” before she takes the plate and hurries down the hall, phone already in hand.

 

“So you don’t want people to know you bake? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, dude. Except we might start asking for you to bake for pack meetings.”

“Exactly.” Peter glances down the hall, tilting his head in the way that means he’s listening for Malia. He grabs his phone and in a minute, Stiles’ hears Peter’s text ring.

“Really?” he asks, pulling his phone from his back pocket.

**Don’t call me dude, I thought we’d discussed that. And I stress bake, so it’s not on demand.**

**What are you stressed about?**

Peter cocks an eyebrow and pointedly looks down the hallway. **Malia and her classes. This was very important to her, even if she didn’t talk about it.**

Stiles gives his best puzzled look and texts back **She’s passed everything, so all good.**

**Yes and now she can transfer from community college to state, like she wants. She was worried she wouldn’t catch up and that everyone thinks she’s slow.**

**No one thinks that!** Stiles puts down his phone and steps close to Peter, close enough to whisper, “Good god, Peter, no one thinks that! We all think she’s amazing, she spent so long in the woods and she still graduated with us with just a couple of summer classes and now she’s in college and and and…”

Peter nods, with a rather soft, un-Peter-like smile. “Yes, I agree to all of that, but you might have noticed that Hales – and bless Mr. Tate, but she is a Hale deep down – we can be as hard on ourselves as we are with others.”

“Yeah, maybe. At least Derek. But you never seem to doubt yourself though.” He grabs another cookie, tossing it from hand to hand while it cools slightly. “Except maybe the stress baking?”

“Perhaps.” Peter closes the space between them, tugging Stiles closer with his belt loops. “So, let’s go back and talk about your scent and checking out my ass.”

“You... you’re a giant dick. No wait, let’s not go there.”

“No?” Peter lets go of the younger man, taking a step backwards. “Apologies then. I guess I’ll just enjoy your scent quietly. I’d never go where I’m not welcome, Stiles.”

Stiles takes a breath and steps back into Peter’s space, tugging on the beltloops in his tight jeans. “Not saying you’re not welcome, or this isn’t something to investigate. Since, maybe you’re interested?”

“Not sure how much more obvious I can be, little red. Unless this helps.”

He moves slowly and carefully and Stiles closes his eyes as Peter kisses him. It’s soft and not at all demanding, but it’s still so sweet and full of want. It’s a lovely first kiss, one Stiles has thought about, but didn’t expect to ever get.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s pretty obvious,” he says, licking his lips while Peter’s eyes follow his tongue. “So now what?”

Peter checks to be sure the oven is turned off and dumps a couple of utensils into a bowl of soapy water in the sink. “Malia! Stiles and I are going out! You may want to stay at the packhouse or at Kira’s tonight!”

“You’re both gross! And I’m eating all the cookies!”

Stiles can feel himself blush, but it’s a good feeling: being wanted. “That might be premature, I mean this is a first date kinda thing, right?”

“I just said that to ensure privacy. Maybe you’ll let me make you dinner later?” Peter has his hands in his pockets and if it were anyone else, Stiles might think he’s unsure. But that can’t be right, this is Peter. But he’s gotten to know him a bit better in the last fifteen minutes than the last few years.

“Maybe. Yeah, that would be nice. What do you want to do now?”

“Not sure.” Peter has a warm hand on Stiles’ lower back as he guides him towards the door. He pulls on a light jacket and takes out his car keys. “Let’s go out on the town and see what mischief we can find, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think they go out and Stiles says things like, "Can you lift up that?" "Can you jump up THAT high?" and of course Peter shows off.


End file.
